Dean's Side Of The Story
by cpPatry
Summary: In 'The French Mistake' the story follows Sam and Dean's points of view, when they are together. But with Misha around, Dean must have a slightly different story to tell.
1. The French Mistake

**A/N: 'The French Mistake' was on TV last evening, and I just noticed some things I didn't before. For example, the first time I saw this episode I didn't notice Gen taking Jared – Sam actually…or Jared playing Sam trying to play Jared – upstairs. But now I did, and my brain just wondered what Dean was doing all that time…and some scenes after Misha is coming with a big grin out of his trailer …so yeah. My twisted brain had to bend that reality and make Dean and Misha have some sweet time. **

**Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of the characters used in this story. Characters of Supernatural belong to their creator Eric Kripke as well as Warner Bros. Television and Productions.  
I do not claim to own them. I only claim to own this fanfiction. (I used all the lines from the episode, except in the scene with Misha and Dean.) Enjoy! ;)**

oOoOo

Dean is sitting at Bobby's desk doing some research on Sam's laptop. His eyes are sore from all the reading, his back aches, and worst of all: they ran out of whiskey. He pours the last whiskey drops in a glass, thinking about the moment Bobby would return with some more sweet brown fuel. _Damned weather! Like we didn't have enough to worry about!_

Sam walks in the room, and Dean lifts his head from the screen smiling. He is tired of sitting alone in the almost dark room. Sam looks around while coming closer to the desk. "Where's Bobby?"

"In town, supply run." Dean's voice is a little hoarse. Too much alcohol and not enough talking would do that.

"In this?" Sam gestures to the window that is constantly and violently hit by the rain.

"Yeah, man's a hero. We were officially out of hunter's helper." Dean lifts his empty liquor bottle to show his brother what he is referring to.

After a moment of silence Dean hears the faint flutter of wings and looks behind Sam, hoping to see Cas. He misses his deep blue eyes, ruffled hair and chapped soft-looking lips. _Damn._

"Hello, boys. You've seen 'The Godfather', right?" Balthazar rushes across the room to Bobby's desk with a wooden bowl in his hand.

"Balthazar..." Dean greets the angel with a questioning look on his face. _What the Hell is he doing here?_

Dean hates the angels. All they do is destroying what he and Sam fight for, and in some way, they are even worse than demons. The only angel he likes is Castiel. Well, more than like. He goes on telling the angel they are family, but what he really means is that he likes him more than just a normal friend.

But he can't say that in more _specific_ words. He is afraid that Cas – with his extremely low understanding of the human way of acting – would get scared or feel confusion or even betrayal.

Balthazar keeps moving quickly around the rooms talking about 'The Godfather', so Dean stops paying attention to his blathering. His mind is drifting away through his memories. He thinks about Cas, and the times he saved Dean from his 'family' of dicks- umm, angels.

Dean wakes up from his daydream as he sees Balthazar paint something on the window. It looks like another enochian sigil. _Great, another sigil. Man, I hate those things at times._ He sees as Balthazar hands some keys to Sam, and talks with nonchalance about the fact that they would do what he says.

The lights in the room flicker, and a lightning flashes across the sky, making the room brighter for a moment.

"Virgil" Balthazar says the name while releasing a sigh. Dean and Sam turn around just to see a brawny and tall man in a black suit. The angel – Virgil – throws Balthazar across the room with his powers. For a moment Dean wishes he could do something to help Balthazar. He might not like him that much, but he doesn't hate him. His thoughts are interrupted by the faint British accent. "I said, run!"

An invisible force raises them from the ground and throws them against the window. It shatters in hundreds of pieces, and Dean can feel every shred break as his back hits the glass. The pain takes him by surprise for a moment, making his heart beat faster, but what he sees when he lifts his head surprises him more.

At first he hears someone yell 'Cut!' and that startles him. Dean lifts his head and looks at his little brother. _Good, Sam is alright._ When he first catches a glimpse of the cameras and light equipment he freezes. He looks around in shock, not sure where he is, what happened, or what the Hell he should do.

Dean feels a pat on his rear and becomes even more confused – if that is even possible.

"Jared, Jensen! Outstanding! That was just great." Dean hears the unfamiliar voice and looks in its direction.

"Should we be killing anybody?" Dean hears his brother's voice once they stood up from the mattress.

Dean doesn't know what he is supposed to do. Everything from Balthazar's appearance, to the weird place they're in, took him completely by surprise. "I don't think so."

"Running?" Sam's voice is no more than a whisper because of the shock, but Dean's senses seem to have become so much more intense. He hears every little move, voice and that makes him even more nervous.

"Where?" He looks around, too confused to even move. He sees that his brother does the same. There are too many people to try and run, plus he sees no exit anyway near.

Dean watches as Sam picks up one of the pieces of the window. Clearly it is some kind of gel, and that's even weirder. He _felt _the glass as it shattered against his back.

He hears someone call one of those weird names again, and a woman takes Sam by the hand.  
"Jared! Three minutes, okay? Great."

Dean follows his brother, not sure what he is supposed to do. _Dammit!_ In moments like these he wishes Cas was there with him. He would know where they were, and what the Hell was going on. Cas – besides his brother – was the only thing that anchored him to sanity.

"Jensen, there you are! Let's just get you in the chair." Dean hears the sweet voice as a small woman takes his arm and leads him to a mirror. "Okay, hon, we're just gonna get this makeup off your face."

Dean looks at the woman. What is it with people here? "Wha-? I'm not wearing any ma-" Dean grabs the makeup artist's wrist and looks at the cloth in her hands. There's some orange powder on it. "Oh, crap! I'm a painted whore!"

After the makeup artist wipes all the makeup away – and Dean is sure that not even a whore would have worn _that_ much makeup – he meets up with Sam. He complains to his brother about the makeup: it is an atrocity that someone dared to put makeup on his face. Dean feels naked, and he thanks whatever gods might be for Cas' absence. He couldn't bear the thought of Cas seeing him like that.

Dean listens to his brother's crazy – yet plausible idea – about them being in a TV show. Still, he isn't sure they are in a parallel universe. This might be another trick, like the one Zachariah pulled on them.

"I'm just saying, we landed in some dimension where you're Jensen Ackles, and I'm something called a 'Jared Padalecki'." Sam sais as they walk towards the exit.

The weird names, the makeup, the fact that he and Sam are not even brothers – and Sam seems to be polish – all that, Dean can take…but seeing a yard full of Impala's – from dirty and broken to clean and functional – makes his stomach turn. He grabs Sam's shoulder in an attempt to say on his feet. This is way too evil, even for the angels.

"I feel sick. I'm gonna be sick. I want to go home."

As they walk away from all the Impala's they agree to call Castiel. Even the sheer mentioning of the angel's name makes his heart flutter. He wants to beg Cas to come and get them out of that twisted world, to tell him he's worried about him and he wishes him to be alive, because he couldn't go through all this without him.

"Dear Castiel," As he hears how he started he stops. He needs to change what he wanted to say, since Sam is there, hoping Cas would know it's not a mean mockery. "who art – maybe running his ass away from Heaven" _and what a fine ass _"– we pray that you have your ears on." He opens his eyes and looks at Sam. He didn't seem to hear Dean's nervousness. _Good._

Dean looks around for a moment until he catches a glimpse of the black ruffled hair and the blue hypnotizing eyes. A small smile works its way on his lips. Dean releases a sigh with Cas' name on his lips, moving in his direction.

As soon as they are close enough he needs to concentrate. He knows the urge to hold that man tight in an embrace would take over, if he doesn't. Cas locks his gorgeous deep blue eyes with Dean's. As they ask questions about Balthazar and the dimension they're in, their eyes drill in each other, making this almost the most intense stare they ever had. Dean is sure he can feel something else in Cas' eyes. Something that never before was so obvious. Is it lust?

As Cas begins to speak, Dean feels his heart grow with warmth and love. But after the angel's deep voice becomes more pitched he feels the world spin for a moment.

He grabs the script the man that looked like Cas pulled out. "This isn't Cas."

"Dude, look at him." Sam seems confused.

Dean reads the script for a few moments before lifting his head in confusion. Anger and betrayal visible on his face. _But it looks just like him…_

"His name's Misha. Misha?" His voice is harsher than he wanted it to be, but he feels dirty. Anger takes over him and he moves away from that Misha guy. What was wrong with the names around there?

They reach a trailer belonging to Jensen Ackles – Dean's name in that universe. As they get in he is amazed. The guy has a 300-gallon aquarium, an expensive looking helicopter-toy, and a flat screen TV. He slowly begins to like that Jensen until…

"…you were on a soap opera." Sam is in front of a laptop, researching more about Jensen Ackles.

They play a scene from the soap opera until Dean feels disgusted and slams the laptop shut.

"Don't like this universe, Sammy." First the makeup, then his baby's 'clones', now the soap opera thing…and not to mention his little 'adventure' with fake Cas. Dean rolled his eyes. How could he be that stupid to believe Cas was actually feeling something like that? Especially for _him_: an empty shell of a man, filled only by self-loathing and hatred. But why did the guy respond with such lust in his eyes? He just wishes to never have to see that guy again.

oOoOo

A guy named Clif brings them to Jared Padalecki's house – well, 'mansion' is a more appropriate word, in Dean's opinion. They find out they're not even in America. Apparently Padalescki lives in Vancouver.

Dean is relieved when he spots a liquor cabinet in that huge house. Just what he needs after a 'perfect' day. A familiar voice is to be heard, and as he turns he sees Ruby – in a hot black dress – walk down the stairs.

For his and Sam's shock, they find out fake Ruby is married to Jared – thought Dean could swear he sees sparkles in his brother's eyes every time she kisses him. _You really liked that bitch, didn't you Sammy?_ His heard aches as he remembers what Ruby had done to Sam, but in a way, he understands why his little brother still liked her: she was his shelter when Dean couldn't be there for him.

As soon as fake Ruby – they did some research, and her name was Genevieve – left for her 'International Otter Adoption Charity Dinner', they got straight to research. They have to find all the needed ingredients for the spell, and finally get the Hell out of that place!

After they ordered all the ingredients – with Jared's apparently limitless credit cards – Dean decides it's time to go to sleep. He jumps onto the large black couch and lays down, waiting for the sweetness of sleep to take him away.

Dean hears as his brother sneaks out the room and talks to Gen. _You are going to make the most of this, huh Sammy? _

He thanks Sam's inability to actually _sneak_, without making the earth shake. He had a terrible dream he couldn't wake out of, so his brother's 'sneaking' helped. He dreamt he was in Jensen's trailer with that Misha guy. The dream per say couldn't be described as 'terrible', but he had to wake up before any noises would come out of his mouth.

Dean gets up from the couch and checks the big clock on the wall. It's only some minutes before midnight, so he decides to get another drink. _Never too early or late for a drink!_

As he gets to his second glass of whiskey – the good and expensive type, that burns like Hell as it touches the throat –his phone rings. The name on the screen says 'MISHA' and he's wondering how that number got into his phone. _Really? A day in this twisted universe and _that_ is my biggest question?_

Dean releases a sigh and answers the phone with a deep and annoyed voice. "Yeah, what?"

The voice on the other end makes Dean's heart skip a beat. It's deep, just like Cas', but there is something he never heard in Castiel's voice, something flirty and filled with lust, almost sexual. "You didn't come over tonight, you speak with Jared... I am worried babe."

Dean feels all the air leave his lungs and a burning sensation bellow his belly. _Dammit!_ He closes his eyes and clears his throat. What does 'You didn't come over _tonight_' mean?

"W-we had an umm…something tonight?" All the words Dean knows get mixed, making it harder for him to make a coherent sentence. He grips the coach tighter, until his knuckles become white and his thumbs hurt. But he doesn't let go. He is afraid of what might happen with his body if he does.

A deep, jocose and slow – torturously slow – laughter comes from the other man. "We always have a 'something' baby, and since we didn't do that 'something' during the lunch break... I am waiting for it now."

Dean clenches his jaw and takes a deep breath. He knows where the conversation is going, and he feels dirty. It's like betraying Cas with someone who looks exactly like him…and happens to play him on a TV show. _Dammit! I hate alternative universe logic!_

Not knowing why, and blaming it on the alcohol, Dean nods. He knows he is on the phone, so the other man can't see him, but that nod is for him. It's a confirmation that, yes, it's alright to go for it. Dean clears his throat once again.

He can hear Sam and Gen having fun upstairs. _Sam won't even notice I was gone._ "Where?" What the Hell is he doing, this can't possibly be right…but it somehow feels that way.

"Your trailer. Mine still needs a new couch after last time." The man chuckles and Dean is sure he is remembering that 'last time'. "Be here soon, I don't think I can make it any longer."

After Misha hangs up Dean finally releases his grip on the couch. He licks his lips and looks around, slowly passing a hand on his face. He jumps off the couch and grabs some car keys from the wooden table. He isn't sure what car Padalescki – or whatever his name – is driving. At this point it could even be a Mini and he still wouldn't care. Even though he doubts a sasquatch like his brother's actor could fit in a Mini. He laughs to shake out some of the nervousness and grabs his jacket.

oOoOo

Fortunately, Jared wasn't driving a Mini, but an ugly-ass computerized Bentley. But at least it served its purpose. Dean arrives back on the set in less than 20 minutes.

He rushes to his trailer, making sure no one is noticing him. He slowly opens the trailer's door and looks around. Some parts are steeped in darkness. All the lamps are around the couch, making it almost glow and look really alluring.

Dean closes the door behind him, thinking what a bad idea it was for him to come, when a gentle and familiar hand grabs his shoulder. The spot burns, even if it's covered with two layers of clothes.

He turns around and sees the deep blue eyes staring at him. His cheeks burn, his heart beats faster and all of a sudden the room gets hotter. The blue-eyed man smiles hungrily, moving his gaze on Dean's lips. Seeing that, Dean has the urge to bite his lower lip, only to see the reaction it would have on the other man. Instead he licks his lips, and sees a hungry shine in Misha's eyes.

The man is dressed in the dark suit and trench coat, and for a moment Dean forgets that the one looking so hungrily at him isn't actually Cas. Without realizing, Dean grabs the man's hipbone tight. The name that comes out of his mouth when he feels those delicious hips is 'Cas', making Misha tilt his head.

The dark-haired man's lips curl into a malicious smile. "This is how you want to play it?" His voice is deeper than ever. Dean can feel the effect that voice has on his entire body: frantic heart beats, burning sensation on his length, lack of air in his lungs.

Mish-Cas steadies his grip on Dean's clothes and throws him against the door. Dean releases a small groan, more because of the pleasure than the pain, and grabs Cas' hipbones tighter. Their hips rub against each other, and now it's Cas' turn to moan. Dean knows that he grabs his hips too hard, and it would leave marks, but the part of his brain that is in charge with caring just disconnected.

Cas comes closer to Dean. Making sure their cheeks touch he whispers seductively in his ear. "I'm happy you came. You made me worry, sweetheart."

Dean never felt more aroused in his entire life. Hearing such words come out of Cas' mouth is turning him on.

Cas kisses Dean's lips passionately. He licks for a moment his lower lip, begging for access. Dean quickly grants it, sticking out his tongue and playing with Castiel's. His chapped lips taste exactly like he imagined they would: they're hot, fierce and tasty – like nothing Dean had ever tasted before.

One of Cas' hands release Dean's jacket, grabbing his hair. The sweet strength that keeps him against the wall is too delicious. Dean can't help but release a moan. He feels Cas' lips curl into a smile while still pressed on his. He released the angel's hips to cup his head in his hand and push him back in his mouth. Cas bites his lower lip and Dean moans again. He didn't expect the angel to bite, and he sure didn't expect for it to be that pleasant. He feels the angel suckling the blood and he abandons himself in the pleasure.

When his lungs beg for air, Dean pulls away with a slight disappointment. Why does he need air? Breathing is dull comparing to kissing Cas – or at least someone who plays Cas on a TV show.

Fake Cas decides they are wearing too many clothes, and Dean can't agree more. He unbuttons Cas' dress shirt and jacket, and throws them together with the trench coat on the floor. When it's his turn to get naked his heart skips what seem like more than a beat. Cas' fingertips on his skin burn and his eyes close from the pleasure. Cas is unzipping his jeans painfully slow, teasing Dean. His breaths become faster. He never thought he will feel those fingers in such a place.

Once the hunter's jeans fall on the floor, Cas throws himself on the couch, arms above his head, legs spread. "Come on Dean. Show me what a hunter can do." That is all it takes for Dean to play his part.

He would have loved to say something funny and smart, to keep Cas from reaching the climax and tease him, but he wasn't sure _he_ could survive that. So he just gets on top of Cas, slowly pulling down his pants with his mouth, occasionally licking the blue-eyed man's hipbones.

The angel sways his hips up and down creating a sweet friction. It sends shivers all over Dean's body and he has the urge to make the angel push faster. The small moans and sighs from Cas are making Dean's length harden, and with his lips on the zipper he can fell through the layers that the angel is there too.

Dean's lips curl into a vicious smile. "Let me take care of that, angel." Through the constant panting, his voice is soft and affectionate.

He manages to pull the pants down and throw them haphazardly somewhere in the room. Dean grabs the angel's hips and pushes them down making their erections touch. The friction is refreshing, but it's not what Dean wants. He wants to hear Cas scream with pleasure with Dean's name on his lips.

Dean grabs Cas' boxers and slowly pulls them down, revealing said man's hardened member leaking and covered with pre-cum. His eyes gaze at it until he feels the air return to his lungs.

Even if he won't admit it in front of his brother, Dean accepter his attraction to both men and women a long time ago. He slept with many people, but there was something about Cas that hypnotized him from the first moment he saw the angel.

Cas grips Dean's boxers pulling them down and throwing him on the couch. "No games this time Winchester. It's my turn." Cas begins to place kisses all over Dean. He kisses Dean's bleeding lip, exploring, once again, the inside of his mouth with hunger. He continues his kisses on Dean's jaw and neck, suckling it and leaving marks that make the green-eyed man groan with pleasure. The angel's lips follow the muscles line to Dean's nipples, where he suckles and squeezes to get more moans out of his lover.

Dean throws his head on the back, lifting his hips. From all the kisses and bruising, he got harder and the burning sensation is almost painful. He needs friction.

He soon realizes that the kisses were just a distraction as he feels Castiel's hot hand softly guide his member to his already stretched hole.

Dean hears a faint thud and notices a bottle of lube on the floor. His smile grows wider. He knows this isn't Cas, but the thought of the angel knowing so well what to do is making him shiver with bliss. Dean places more kisses all over Cas as he waits for the angel to pull him in.

The first penetration is slow. Dean doesn't want to hurt Cas and his fine ass, not in a million years. The only screams he wants to hear from the angel are the ones caused by pleasure, not pain. Dean slowly advances through the blue-eyed man's hole, grabbing his hips tight. As his shaft reaches the angel's sweet spot, Cas releases a moan. He makes the actor fall on his chest and slowly begins to kiss him.

The kisses become sloppier and wetter as the angel's hips begin to sway, but Dean doesn't care. He grabs Cas' buttocks and lower back, scratching it, as the blue-eyed man begins to ride him. _Oh, and what a ride._ Dean's coherent thought end with that remark, focusing on the friction.

Between the moans and groans Dean catches his breath. He holds Cas' hipbones tight, noticing the bruises that had already formed, and smiles. He holds the angel in place and thrusts his member against the other man's prostate. Dean feels the circular muscles close around his length, and that, combined with Castiel's loud moans, only make him thrust harder.

With every thrust he hears Cas gasp his name over and over again, like a litany. He feels said man's shaft leak pre-cum on his warm chest, and hears the skin-on-skin sounds –that if he wasn't already so damn turned on, would definitely do the job.

With a loud moan he tries to speak. "Ah- Cas, your- touch yourself baby." The angel doesn't take too long to obey. He rubs his shaft in the rhythm of Dean's jabs. He is placing wet fierce kisses on Dean's lips and neck with fiery passion.

Dean is sure he won't last too long now, so he slows his pace. He wants the angel to reach the climax first. He wants to see his face as he does.

After a very pornographic moan from Cas, Dean feels the warm and sticky substance all over his chest. Dean opens his eyes and gazes at him: Castiel's head is tilted on a side, his mouth a small 'o' and his eyes closed. Seeing that, Dean fastens his pace again, thrusting as fast and hard as he can, while panting and moaning. After three thrusts he is done. He comes hard with Cas' name on his lips, making the angel clench his fists around his ribs. Though, the pain from the angel's grip isn't enough to make Dean stop his moans.

After a long moment Cas falls on Dean's chest. They lay lazily on the couch, Dean still in the angel, while said angel presses passionate kisses on the green-eyed man's lips and neck. The hunter feels like jello, and all he can do is hold Cas tight on top of him. He rubs and caresses his angel's back in circles, affectionately.

"Wow Cas…" It's all he manages to say, as he still gasps for air. It was more intense than anything before, and he sure had many rides in the past.

Cas slowly pulls out of Dean with a last moan, before falling once again on the hunter's chest.

"Mmmh, Jen baby, this ride was even better than last time." Misha chuckles and leans on his hands to see Dean's face. "And last time we broke a couch."

Dean smiles for a moment until the name 'Jensen' echoes in his ears. Cas looks happier than he ever saw him be. The hunter places one last kiss on Misha's lips. How could he do that? The one he just had sex with wasn't Cas, it was just freaking Misha.

"What is it?" Misha sees Dean's worried look and places a soft kiss on his cheek.

Dean pulls Misha in an embrace as the actor's eyebrows lift in a saddened way. His skin is still hot from the ride, but his breaths are more even now. Dean buries his face in the space between Misha's neck and cheek. He kisses Misha's neck and smiles as he pulls away to see the actors deep blue eyes.

The hunter gently caresses the hair from Misha's forehead and places a kiss there too. "This was…" Dean releases a sigh and a giggle "…really good. Kinda makes me want to stick around" The last part is more for himself than for Misha, but the blue-eyed man just places a kiss on his lover's lips.

"You're different today." Misha stares at Dean with affection. "Was it that hard to be nice to me? I mean, we work together for almost three years now."

"Why? I'm not nice to you usually?" Dean caresses Misha's cheeks with his thumbs. He isn't sure why, but he feels sorry for the man.

"Usually…" The other man laughs in an almost nervous way. "Come on, you didn't notice this before?"

Dean shakes his head.

"I make jokes, sexual innuendos, everything, to get your attention. But you're too damn high on your horse to notice me…well, except for when we-" Dean stops the man's nervous babbling by placing a passionate kiss on his chapped lips.

When he pulls away he caresses the actor's ruffled and sweaty hair. "I notice you, sweetheart. I just got to keep the appearances."

With a groan and a huge grin on his lips Misha gets up. It is obvious that he doesn't want to leave his lover just now. "You don't know how happy I am to hear you care." He grabs a towel and Dean sits on the couch, gazing at his swaying and leaking hips. "I have to go now. We only have other five hours of sleep before coming back on set."

They clean up in the small kitchenette, and Dean notices that Jensen's wardrobe is almost full with what seem Misha's clothes. _Wow, he really wasn't joking. They always seem to have a 'something'. Maybe this universe isn't that bad after all._

Dean chuckles as he sees the clean and tight boxers cover the actor's perky ass. He gets closer and jocosely pats his rear. It seems something so normal in this universe, after all.

Between Dean's passionate kisses Misha manages somehow to get dressed. With a last kiss he wishes 'Jensen' good night and gets out of the trailer with a wink.

Misha jumps the last few steps from Jensen's trailer like an excited cheerleader. The hunter chuckles as he watches him close the door. He doesn't necessarily like Misha, of course he feels a little sorry for the guy, and loves that he can play Cas _that_ good, but he can't say he feels something for that man. _Maybe if I'd stick around for a while… Sam seems to like it here, anyway._

"Good night Misha!" Dean can hear a confused crewmember greet Misha.

"'night, little fella." The hunter can basically _hear_ the big grin on Misha's face. He chuckles once again and leans against the door. He releases a sigh and passes a shaky hand through his sweaty hair.

After hearing Misha's car leave he gets dressed too, and decides to go home. It has been a more than great evening, but after a bottle of whiskey – or maybe two – hardcore sex with the love of his life – or someone who looks just like him – the guy needs his four hours, before setting off to save the world…again.

**2****nd**** A/N: So? Let me know what you think about this (if you feel like). I just had to write it. If I hadn't, it would have stuck in my brain for a long period of time – too excruciating long. **


	2. …And Then There Were None

**A/N: You asked for a sequel or something, well here it is! I wasn't sure how to continue it, to be honest, so I just placed it during the episode following 'The French Mistake' '…And Then There Were None'. I really hope you'll like it! **

oOoOo

"I've been getting blasts from hunters all week."

Sam and Dean are at Bobby's house. It's been almost two weeks since their crazy experience in the parallel universe, and since then crazy got a new definition: Chaotic monster activity spiked in the last month alarmingly.

Bobby is leaned against his desk pointing at a map with lots of colored marker circles on. "Nest of vamps. Werewolf dance party. Shifters, six of them. Two hunters died taking them out. Ghouls, ghouls. Ghoul-wraith smorgasbord." He points at every circle explaining what it means.

"Is it just me, or is that a straight kick-line down I-80?" The uncomfortable feeling of betrayal still didn't leave Dean's chest. He does his best to concentrate on their new case, when all he actually wants to do is speak to Cas. The _real_ Cas.

No one saw Castiel since that night, and Dean is worried. For all he knows Cas could be wounded or even death and he still wouldn't know. That angel is hiding something, Dean can feel it, and for some damned reason he can't shake the feeling it's his entire fault. After all, he is the one always letting down the people he loves.

"What is it?" Dean is forced to wake up from his depressing thoughts when he hears his brother's confused voice.

Bobby circles another point on the map with a disgusted look on his face. Dean sighs. It looks like they finally have a solid case to work on.

oOoOo

At the police station Sam and Dean interrogate a man who supposedly killed his family with a hammer, but can't remember any of it. Their best lead is to investigate Starlight Cannery so they leave right away.

Once Sam and Dean arrive at the cannery they meet Bobby and Rufus. Dean is positively surprised to see the old hunter. It's not an everyday thing to hunt with a friend of Bobby's, so he decides to enjoy the case. _Screw Cas. If dude doesn't care enough about me to show up, why should I care?_

If things would be that easy.

Anger takes over Dean as the main double door opens, and Gwen and Samuel Campbell walk in. Dean had a rough week, and the last thing he needs is his dick of a grandfather to make things worse.

Last time he saw Samuel, the bastard sold them to Crowley. And in that moment, when Dean was captive in a cell, his brother high on demon blood, and his 'loving' grandfather on the other side of the door, he made a promise. And he is willing to keep that promise no matter what.

With a quick move of his arm Dean pulls out his gun and shoves it in front of Samuel's face. "Welcome to next time." The spite in his voice is obvious.

He hears some faded noises around him: is Rufus being sarcastic? Is that Sam pulling down his arm? He isn't sure. All he hears is the constant drumming in his ears, and he only knows one way to make it go away.

"Sam, take Dean for a walk." Bobby's voice is louder than the drumming noise and manages to bring some self-control back in Dean.

With a deep breath he allows his little brother to take him out of the building and to the Impala. Sam tries to calm him down, and of course it doesn't work, so he comes up with a lame idea: Dean should go back at the motel and wait for their call. As soon as they will know something about the creature they're up against, they will need Dean to find out how to kill that thing.

While the cold grip around his heart softens, Dean nods and gets in the Impala. He turns the key in the ignition making his baby purr, and leaving Sam behind, in a cloud of Irish smoke. Dean doesn't care anymore about how that will fuck the tires. All he cares about at the moment is to get the Hell out of there before he shreds Samuel to pieces.

Once he arrives back at the motel he throws his jacket haphazardly in the room. He lets himself fall on the chair at the small desk, taking the whiskey bottle from the paper bag. On his way back he stopped at a liquor store: The best damned idea he had that night.

_Everyone lets me down, except you, sweetie._ Dean looks admiringly at the brown liquor for a moment before pouring a glass, then another and another, until he realizes the bottle is empty. He curses through his teeth then drops the bottle nonchalantly on the floor.

With steady feet he goes to the bed, throwing himself carelessly on the mattress. Guilt takes over him for a split second: his little brother is fighting against who knows what monster, his lover- umm, best friend, might be deadly injured from what he knows, and the world is in the toilet, and how does he prevent that? By drowning his liver in alcohol.

But the terrible feeling disappears soon: he knows that in case of an emergency he is still able to fight to save Sammy, and as far as Cas is concerned… there is nothing he can do for that stubborn angel.

Before he realizes, sleep takes over and he drifts away in a dream world.

_He's in a trailer, a huge dark trailer with a couch in the middle._

"_I'm happy you came." A deep seductive voice echoes in the room. "This is how you want to play it?" _

_Dean feels like he's floating, as the blue-eyed man grips his hips. He is on the couch and the man is on top of him. They're naked. _

"_Cas…" Dean's voice echoes around the dark room._

_He can't move. He feels his member burn and harden as moans and groans make his heart flutter. He wants to grab Cas' hips and push them down harder. Somehow he sees the friction but doesn't feel it. He moans again, the name 'Cas' on his lips. _

_But that isn't Cas that is…_

"Misha!" Dean wakes up screaming the other man's name.

He rubs his eyes, like he's trying to get those images out. _This is wrong! He isn't Cas, and I _need Cas_._ He looks at the clock. Three hours passed since he left Sam and the others. He checks his phone and sees a message from Sam. They are alright, and apparently the monster they are hunting is Eve – the mother of all Purgatory creatures._ Awesome!_ Of course Heaven and Hell weren't enough. God had to make Purgatory too.

Dean rolls out of the sweaty sheets and wants to go take a shower, when he feels someone's gaze on him. He slowly reaches under the pillow for his gun and turns to see the intruder. _Cas!_

The angel is leaned on the desk. His deep blue eyes pierce into Dean's soul. His body and face incredibly gorgeous and alluring, and his face more stoic than ever before. If Dean wouldn't know better he could say it was one of those statues people see in churches, and not an actual flesh and blood creature.

"G Cas, you scared me." Dean's voice is trembling. Nervousness is visible on the hunter's face. He licks his lips furiously as he drops his gun and looks at the angel.

Castiel's eyes narrow and Dean can see something like anger or confusion in them. His heart continues to skip beats as the silence grows deeper. He is afraid to move or say something, for he feels ashamed and dirty. Did Cas hear him scream Misha's name?

In the end the angel decides to speak. "I suppose 'Misha' is the name of the man that plays my character in the TV show from the parallel universe Balthazar sent you to."

Dean's eyes get wider than before and the angel tilts his head. That small gesture suffices to make the hunter's hands tremble and wetness appears in his eyes. He tries to say something, to explain everything, even though he isn't sure how much the angel knows. Anger takes over him as he remembers Cas' absence, but looking in those innocent blue eyes makes him calm down.

Even if he is calmer now, words come out of his mouth without his brain's consent. "What else do you know?" As soon as he realizes what he said he feels like slamming his head against the wall. Why the Hell did he ask that? Is not like Cas cares about whom he sleeps with.

"I saw you dream." Dean picks a slight trembling in the other man's voice. The hunter frowns. Does that mean Cas cares? Does Cas peak in his dream often?

Dean's mouth opens and closes several times, but every time he wants to say something, the sentence doesn't seem right. "He looked like you. That's all." Again: what the Hell is he doing?

Panic slowly takes over him. He wants to shut up, but those deep blue mesmerizing eyes don't allow him, and he can't lie to Cas. It feels physically impossible.

Cas nods. A curt movement of his head, barely visible, but with Dean's stretched nerves, easy to notice. Dean didn't expect that reaction.

"You find my vessel physically attractive." Even though that wasn't a question, Dean picks the faint confusion in Cas' voice.

He releases a sigh. _It's now or never._ Dean knows he can just blame it on Cas' vessel and deny his feeling for him, but that would mean to lie to the one he can't, under any circumstances, lie to. "Cas…" The angel's name on his lips comes out as a desperate prayer. Dean knows Cas doesn't really understand human emotions, but his emotions for the angel are more than obvious. After a moment of silence he continues. "…you really don't see it?"

Castiel tilts his head and comes closer to Dean. The hunter isn't sure he can control the overwhelming reactions in his body if the angel comes closer, so he steps back. He sees the confusion on Cas' face and his face morphs into an apologetic one, but only for a brief moment.

Anger takes over Dean again. He can't help it, it's in his temperament. "God, Cas! For a freaking genius your plain stupid at times!"

Dean waits for thunders and lightning bolts to strike the room, but the angel still looks like he tries to process the information. Dean growls and lifts his hand in the air, gesticulating furiously as he talks.

"I slept with a guy that plays _you_ in an alternative universe, screaming _your_ name in the moment of highest pleasure. I feel guilty because I slept with _him_ and betrayed _you_. I have nightmares about it, because even if he looked like _you_, he wasn't _you!_" It took all his energy to lay his heart on the platter like that for Cas. He hopes the guy got the idea. Dean isn't sure he would survive another 'show me your raw feelings' moment.

When the angel's face still doesn't change expression, Dean feels a cold grip around his heart. That pain reminds him of the time Sam died in his arms.

"Really?" Dean's voice is more pitched now, and shaky. Staring at the other man's confused face brings that wetness in his eyes again. "Well, let me spell it out for you: I fucking love you, Cas!"

He isn't sure if Cas feels something like that for him, or not. And it's that uncertainty that slowly kills him. He is showing his raw feelings for the second time in the same night. He never did that in his entire life, but is doing it now, for the man who saved his ass multiple times, and became his anchor in a stormy life.

The silence and the confused look on the other man's face is excruciating. Dean wants to run away, find a bunch of monsters and beat the Hell out of them…that should take his mind off Cas, right?

For the first time that night Dean breaks eye contact with Cas. He massages his temples, making sure the other man can't see the tears forming in his eyes.

"I see." The emotionless voice drills into Dean's heart, and he isn't sure he can take it any longer.

The hunter turns to look at the angel and speaks with anger. "Well, now that you processed the information, why don't you run back to your-"

A wave of warmth travels through Dean's body, as the angel leans to kiss him. They lips touch violently, but the burning sensation is quite pleasant. _Nice way to shut me up, Cas._

Castiel's dry and chapped lips brush against Dean's pink and soft ones, leaving a hot trail wherever they touch. Another fiery shiver shakes Dean's body as Cas licks his lower lip. The angel's tongue slips in Dean's mouth caressing and burning everything it touches.

Dean saw Cas kiss Meg, but he never thought the kiss would be _that _good.

He feels Cas' arms around his shoulders as the angel pulls away from the kiss. The embrace he is held in is tight and affectionate, so he surrenders. He throws his hands on Cas' back, fisting his trench coat and holding him tight. Dean takes a deep breath and releases a sigh, trying to hold the tears back.

"I'm sorry Cas!" His voice is no more than a whisper, but he's sure the angel can hear him, since he places a kiss on Dean's ruffled hair.

"I'm the one to be sorry, Dean. I've had the same feelings for you, but I was afraid. You're only human, it's normal to fear rejection. But I have no excuse-"Now it's Dean's turn to shut his lover's babbling with a passionate kiss.

After they pull away from the kiss, Dean sees Cas' worried look. He cups the angel's face in his hands, caressing his cheeks with his thumbs. Touching the angel feels so intimate. Dean can't understand how he survived without Cas' fiery touches for so long.

"Hey, hey what is it sweetheart?" Hearing those words come out of his lips make him want to jump up and down and scream with pride. He finally gets to show this amazing man the love he deserves.

"I-I am fully aware of the human sexual intercourse-" Cas licks his lips and Dean can't help but chuckle. Seeing his intelligent lover stumble on his words is something new for him. "It isn't funny, Dean…I-I never did it." His voice is serious and Dean detects a note of anxiety.

Dean smiles and pulls Cas towards the bed. Of course, Cas is more powerful than ever before, but he allows the hunter to move him around. The hunter falls on the bed with the angel on top of him, on his knees and in a tense position. Dean stands up on his knees while pressing sloppy kisses on the angel's jaw, neck and lips, trying to undress him.

As the blue-eyed man doesn't respond to his show of affection Dean's green eyes fill once again with tears. He knows that his lover was created to fight, kill and never care about feelings, but in that moment it feels like betrayal.

It looks like Cas feels his lover's sudden change, as he cups Dean's hot face in his hands, kissing him fiercely on the lips. A small smile appears on Dean's lips.

"I am fully aware of the human sexual intercourse, but I have no experience." The angel repeats. When he sees the green eyes fill with sadness he continues. "However, I want your pleasure to reach its climax, Dean, so I am going to try. I am going to show you all I learnt over the millennia…"

With a quick movement, Cas snaps his fingers and their clothes are gone. When Dean lifts his head to look around, he sees they're not even in the motel room anymore.

They are sitting in the middle of a candle-illuminated room with huge door-windows and a king-size bed.

The view from the windows amazes Dean. They're on a wonderful island with huge palm trees, a silver sandy beach and an ocean reflecting the moon rays in its mild waves.

Dean looks at Cas in awe, and the angel smiles. He can see something new in that smile, something he only saw on Misha's face: hunger and lust.

With another movement of his hand, Cas makes an old-looking clay pot appear on the nightstand. Its sweet and refreshing smell caresses the hunter's nostrils, making the edge of his mouth lift in a faint smile. He licks his lips and looks one more time at the angel, before Cas throws him on the bed.

Hungrily Cas gets on top of him, kissing and biting the hunter's soft pink lips._ Mmmh, so the angel really likes to bite._ Dean chuckles as their lips are still sealed together.

Cas kisses Dean's chest slowly, exploring every muscle with his tongue. The pleasure makes Dean's breathe hitch, and he grabs Cas' back, scratching it. That would definitely leave a mark.

As the angel reaches the hipbones he grabs them tight and pins the hunter to the bed. A groan leaves Dean's lips as Cas digs his tights into his waist, making Dean's already hardened member touch Castiel's pending length.

Dean can't recall ever being held with such strength against a mattress, and that thought makes a huge grin appear on his lips.

"You like it Winchester?" Castiel speaks in a jocose, yet deep seductive way, making Dean's breath hitch while he lifts his hips.

Feeling the strong hands lift his hips, Dean closes his eyes. He likes everything so far, but if Cas keeps teasing him for long, he isn't sure he will make it. He makes sure his angel knows this, but Cas decides to ignore his plea.

While still swaying his hips against Dean's hardened shaft, Cas moves his lips back on Dean's chest. He kisses the area around the tattoo, slowly moving towards the nipple, biting and pulling it with his mouth. Dean's groan only makes him release the nipple and suckle it slowly. He moves to the other nipple and does the same, leaving them painfully red and swollen.

Dean can't help but giggle as he gasps for air. Cas keeps suckling on the other sweet spots he found on Dean's neck, and the pain only helps Dean get painfully harder.

"Cas, you learnt well but I- Ah!" Dean's pathetic attempt to speak is interrupted by Castiel's wet kisses, as he decides to leave the red marks on Dean's neck and chest and move lower.

He kisses the inside of the blond man's thigh, too close to his erection, making him moan and end his sentence rapidly.

Cas lifts his head again to look at a red and sweaty Dean, with a large smirk on his face. _Dammit!_ Dean is achingly hard, he needs release soon. As he realizes that Cas won't offer it so soon, he decides that what he wants more is to tease the angel.

He tries to stand up and grab his lover's back, but Cas grabs his shoulders, twisting him underneath him. Dean falls on his chest with a groan, standing up to lean on his elbows. Cas' hand finds his nipples again, beginning to squeeze and play with them.

"As I said: I will show you what I've learnt." Dean hears Cas' deeps voice in his ear, and the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

He feels the angel gently grab his buttocks placing kisses on both of them, before a slippery finger makes his way through Dean's tight hole. The hunter groans, grabbing the bed sheets tight, until his knuckles turn white.

"Shhhh!" he hears Cas' voice soothing him, before he places a kiss on Dean's ear, gently biting it as a second finger dives in.

The pain is incredibly sweet, and the position is something new for Dean. He is used to be in control, and this lack of control is making his heart flutter. He knows he wouldn't allow anyone but Cas to do that to him, so he relaxes.

His thoughts are blown away, as a third finger hits against his walls, making him moan his lover's name over and over again.

"Now, Cas!" his breaths are hitched and his cheeks are red, from the burning shivers his lover sends through his body with every touch and move. "I need you _now_!"

Dean moans as the fingers retreat, making place for Castiel's hardened shaft.

Cas inserts only the head of his cock, teasing the hunter. The moans and hitched breaths from Dean echo in the room, sending hot shivers through the angel's shaft. He wants it to last, so he teases Dean a little more.

A slimy and slippery sound is to hear as Cas pushes and pulls the head of his cock out of Dean. The sound solely is pornographic enough to turn Dean on, and he realizes he won't make it another minute if Cas keeps that up.

"N-Ah! _Now_, Cas!"

Dean hears the angel chuckle, as he feels a gentle pressure on his lower back.

"Suck." He feels Cas' right hand around his cheek, and two fingers slide into Dean's mouth. He isn't sure where the angel 'learnt' all that stuff, but at the moment he couldn't care less. He enjoys it too much.

Dean moans, sucking and biting the two fingers that play with his tongue, as Castiel's left hand applies pressure on his lower back.

Finally, after a torturous waiting, Cas decides he teased Dean enough, and pushes his whole shaft inside Dean. The hunter groans against Cas' fingers, licking and suckling them harder. He hears the angel chuckle, and then all the sounds disappear as Cas' shaft pulls out.

At this point, the physical pain turned into pleasure, so what hurts Dean the most is feeling Cas' member leave his hot hole. His heart skips a beat when the angel slowly pushes back in before pulling out again.

The moans are nearly deafening, but the pleasure made blood rise to his years, so Dean can't hear a thing. He feels Cas' breath on his ears and is sure the angel said something to turn him on more, but he didn't hear it. He feels the other man's tongue nipping the hot skin on his shoulder, and feels moans and fastened breaths leave his throat, but he still can't hear them.

The angel removes his fingers from Dean's mouth, grabbing his hips tight. His hearing comes back again with Cas' third thrust, as he hits Dean's prostate. The moan the hunter releases is painfully loud, and Dean is sure he won't be able to speak for a while after tonight. He hears rhythmic moans from his lover as the thrusts become faster and harder.

"Dean!" The angel keeps repeating the name in the rhythm of the thrusts, and the hunter feels his shaft leak more pre-cum, as he hears the worshiping moaned from his lover's lips. He doesn't deserve this, he doesn't deserve Castiel – the angel of the Lord – all hot and worshiping him.

"C-Cas!" Dean can't do it anymore. Another second without friction and his cock could bore a hole in the mattress.

But this time Castiel listens to his imploring. He slows his thrusts and moves his hand, gripping Dean's shaft while kissing and nipping his back. The touch is burning, and the friction comes like a drop of water on a sunburned skin.

Cas places his passionate kisses and nips on Dean's neck, lips and cheeks while rubbing his member and slowly continuing his thrusts. At this point Dean is unable to even moan, gasping for air and releasing pitched screams of Cas' name is all he can do.

He comes after a few rubs, his eyes shut, as the white stickiness spurting all over his chest, Cas' hand and the sheets. Dean feels a trembling in his arms and back, before falling on the mattress. He feels exhausted, just like he ran a marathon. He's gasping for air and moaning at every kiss and thrust from his lover.

Dean begins to feel the pain of the friction in his hole, and thanks goodness Cas fastens his pace, almost violently thrusting in, making the bed hit the wall as he does so. Cas' name is on Dean's lips again as the angel keeps hitting his sweet spot.

All the candles in the room extinguish, and a loud noise echoes, as a sudden flicker illuminates the room. Dean opens his eyes just in time to see what is going on: Castiel's head is thrown back, eyes closed, his mouth in the shape of an 'o', his back arched and black, breath-taking wings appear behind him. They look ethereal, yet Dean can't see anything pass them.

In that position the angel continues his swaying, and after four more shaky thrusts Dean feels the pressure in his hole grow, as his lover's moans fill the room. The wings disappear in another flicker of bright light, and the candles ignite again.

Cas falls exhaustedly on Dean's back. The sweet pressure of his lover's body feels reassuring and marvelous, and he never wants to move from that bed ever again.

"Cas" Dean's voice is hoarse from all the moans and screams, so he clears his throat. He doesn't want to force the angel to move, he loves the position they're in, but he wants to hold his baby in his arms and caress and kiss him. "Cas, sweetheart-"

Dean doesn't have to say anything else. Cas pulls out of him making them moan one last time, and falls next to Dean. The hunter smiles at the other man's red and sweaty face and pulls him closer, kissing him passionately. Their tongues are exhausted so Dean wins the small dominance contest, suckling his lover's tongue and lower lip until his lungs beg for air.

Dean leans on his back and Cas holds his waist possessively, resting his head on the hunter's chest. His hand reaches the angel's dark and sweaty hair, caressing it. Cas snuggles deeper at Dean's side, making his lover chuckle as their legs entwine.

"I love you Cas." Dean's voice is softer now. He knows it's a stupid thing to say after a ride, but in his case is allowed. He isn't sure how much time he can spend with Cas before he takes off again for his angel duties, so he has to make the best of these cuddling moments.

"I love you too, Dean." Castiel's voice is deep and serene. He stands up kissing Dean's lips until his vessel's lungs beg for air, then he pulls away. He smiles affectionately at his lover caressing his cheek.

"Your wings are amazing Cas." Dean stares in Cas's blue eyes, silently worshiping the man. "How come I could see them?"

"They…slip away, when an angel loses control." Cas seems ashamed, so Dean gently lifts his lover's head kissing his lips reassuringly.

"They're beautiful, just like you." When another blush appears in Cas' already red cheeks, Dean jokes to relax his baby. "I'll make you lose control again, sweetheart, just to see them again."

Cas chuckles and buries his head in Dean's neck. They spend some minutes in silence, enjoying each other's company.

They don't need words to know how they feel. No matter what happens around them, they are always able to communicate with their eyes or bodies, and that will never change_. We do share a more profound bond._ Dean giggles as he remembers the words, and places a long affectionate kiss on Cas' sweaty forehead.

After a while Dean stands up and to look around the room for a second. "Nice choice Cas." After looking out the huge windows he turns back to see his lover. "Where the Hell are we anyway?"

Cas chuckles as he comes behind the hunter. He throws his arms around Dean's waists and pulls him close. He buries his face in the blond man's neck nuzzling and kissing for a while, before answering. Dean leans into the kisses, a big smile on his face. "Koh Lipe Island, Thailand."

Dean opens his eyes, not sure when he closed them, and raises his brows turning in his lover's embrace. "You zipped us all across the globe so we could have sex?" Dean giggles and bites his lower lip. "Awesome ride, gorgeous vessel, powers to zip people in places like this…" Dean gestured to the window. "…tell me again: how come were you still a virgin?"

Cas chuckles and takes over Dean's mouth, kissing him fierily, until he pulls away with a growl. Dean's eyes shut open, as worry takes over him.

"Cas! Cas sweetheart, what's wrong?" His voice gets deeper as panic grow inside of him.

Cas sits on the edge of the bed massaging his temples and frowning. "It's nothing. The angels sent a distress signal through the radio." Cas releases a deep growl, and then he stands up.

Clothes appear back on him and Dean. The angel's face is morphed into an apologetic look, and Dean can't even think of being angry or disappointed. His baby did the best he could to take them away from the chaos and worries, and for a couple of hours he managed to do so. It was more than enough.

Dean gets closer and kisses Cas' frowned forehead, then his chopped lips. "Hey, hey, sweetheart!" When Castiel drops his head in shame Dean passes a finger under his chin, and lifts his head. "This night for me was the best night in years. I almost forgot how 'happy without worries' feels like." He chuckled placing a chaste and reassuring kiss on his lover's lips, who smiled affectionately in return.

When Dean opens his eyes he is alone in the hotel room. He can still feel Cas' fiery lips on his, and he is still a bit sore, but just to make sure it wasn't a dream he goes to the mirror. He pulls up his shirt checking for the marks Cas made on his body.

Dean giggles when he sees the red nipples and the pink spots on his skin, remembering how they got there. He lets the shirt fall back down and cover his chest, just as he hears a car stop in front of the motel.

oOoOo

Bobby and Sam fill him in on what happened at the cannery. He is disgusted and anger makes his chest ache, as he thinks of the injustice. He wants to find that Eve bitch and make her pay for the chaos she unleashed in the world.

After 5 am, when everyone is fast asleep, Dean goes out in the scrap yard. He looks around for a while, and then begins to speak in a barely audible voice. He knows Cas' would hear him.

"Cas, sweetheart. I-" He passes a shaky hand on his face, and then starts again, afraid that a too long break would worry the angel. "I just wanted to check if everything was alright. Umm, I know you can't reply like this but…I just wanted to make sure." After a long moment of silence Dean looks around one more time, checking for his angel. "I love you Cas."

Dean goes back to his and Sam's room, making sure not to wake his brother. He falls asleep quite fast, as it was an exhausting day.

_When the first sets of a dream appear Dean hears a voice behind him. _Cas!

"_Hello, Dean." The smile on the angel's face is affectionate, and has a quick calming effect on the hunter._

"_Cas!" Dean draws closer, pulling the blue-eyed man in a tight embrace he somehow can't feel._

"_It's a dream, Dean." Cas explains when Dean frowns. "I heard your prayer and I wanted to answer. I am currently still trying to find a way to stop Raphael, so I won't be around for a while. I want you to know I'm safe. Don't worry. As long as I'm alive, nothing will touch you or your loved ones." A faint smile appears on Cas' lips. _

_He kisses the hunter tenderly, as an 'I love you, too!' echoes in the air. Then everything turns black. _

A sweet warm feeling takes over Dean, making him drift deeper into the world of dreams. It's been an amazing day – well, amazing three hours – and that is all he wants to focus on, for the moment. The world can wait now. He isn't worried at all, the world is in good hands: his – finally – lover's capable hands.

**2****nd**** A/N: I spent the whole day writing this, and I am pretty fond of how it came out (no pun intended). All that is missing now is your opinion guys (please! – if you feel like, of course)! ;) **

**I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I am not sure if I should continue this and add some more chapters, or leave it like this. Will see. Suggestions are welcome, as always.**


End file.
